


The Gem of my Sea

by cinnamorose



Series: Again [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (this tag shows up less in the story and more in the series later but i still am gonna put it in), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Loosely Based on "Pirates of the Frontier", M/M, Marriage (sorta), Mermaid Tokiya, Pirate Hunter Ai, Pirate Otoya, Tags May Change, absol does not wait to write to the good stuff, absol writes fluff! its cute! its good!, but the next one? the next vaguely POTF-related story i write?, curse me for writing the wrong story parts, i forgot that reiji and syo werent in this one, theyll be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Those sharp blue eyes of his hold a certain emotion whenever he looks at Otoya, something more than professional indifference. And Otoya knows that the smiles he gives the merman were more than just his regular friendliness.





	1. Hold

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a happy story, i promise

Otoya quietly sneaks down below the deck, keeping his head low as he peeks over his shoulder every now and then. He looks ridiculous doing this, but Camus would have his head if he caught the redhead slacking off and sneaking downwards like this. Even if he was from another entirely different crew originally, he has this sensation that’d he’d  _ wring _ him out for an hour for not doing any of his duties.

A smile to a crewmember, a wave and a hello to yet another. Most on their ship—if not all—adored the man. He’s a sweetheart, always seeing how he can help anyone and if he can, being the best he can be to everyone else. His eyes land on the back, and his smile broadens.

A long, iridescent, purple-scaled tail half hangs out of the tub, attached to the waist of a pale man. Strangely enough, his hair always seems styled in a way that the water he always would swim in  _ should _ be taking down, sticking out towards the sides, brushed across his face and down to the end of his nose. Those sharp blue eyes of his hold a certain emotion whenever he looks at Otoya, something more than professional indifference. And Otoya knows that the smiles he gives the merman were  _ more _ than just his regular friendliness.

“Hello, Tokiya!” He says, coming over to stand with him. Tokiya flashes him a light smile, a rare and treasured one, and Otoya’s heart skips a beat. “How are you?” Absently, Otoya reaches out to… Brush back his hair, he tries convincing himself, but he knows he’s just trying to hold Tokiya’s face. And the merman seems to know this, too, leaning into Otoya’s hand and holding it to his face. His nails were long and sharp, closer to claws, capable of scratching out eyes, clawing up flesh, and ripping out throats. The webbing between his fingers was purple and translucent, smooth and soft. Otoya found out when he first tried holding his hand. He also found out he’s not too fond of people touching the webbing.

“I’ve been oh so lonely down here. Many of your crew mates don’t wish to come near me.” Tokiya says, turning his head to kiss into Otoya’s palm. His heart fluttered at the small action, and he didn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing the merman’s forehead. “I’m so glad to see you again.”

“I’m glad to see you too! I missed that pretty face of yours!” Otoya grins as he watches him blush, his eyes widening just a little. “And I missed your pretty voice, and soft hair, and gorgeous scales, and—”

Tokiya takes his face suddenly, leaning in and kissing Otoya. The kiss is just a little rough, and when he pulls back, Otoya dives back in towards him. Their teeth clink together as their lips pressed together. There’s almost a sort of desperation in Tokiya’s kissing that infects Otoya, and he holds onto his face with both hands. Tokiya acts like it may just be the very last time he even sees Otoya, gripping his face. Otoya twitches as he feels claw—like nails press into his skin, cutting it just a little. Saltwater stings getting into even tiny cuts, but it won’t kill him or do a lot of bad.

“Ah, mm…” Tokiya sighs as he pulls back, like he’s breathless. “Sorry, I… I just…”

Otoya shakes his head, kissing the merman’s forehead. “No, no, it’s okay. I’m glad you did that, I wanted it, too.” He smiles at Tokiya, watching him slowly relax, before he presses his forehead to the merman’s again. “Mm…”

“... Ah, though… It’s, um…” Tokiya begins, and Otoya opens his eyes. His face is so red… Is something wrong?

“Tokiya? What’s wrong? You’re really red…” Otoya worries, cupping his cheek. Tokiya’s face just goes redder and redder before he turns away. What happened? It eats at Otoya, and he opens his mouth to speak, until he hears a whisper.

“... That was…” Tokiya starts, so quietly that Otoya almost thought he didn’t hear him. The redhead strained to keep listening to him, the silence between them almost cancelling out the rest of the world. “... Do you know… What that means?”

“... Huh?”

“A-Ah… I’ve seen many humans do it before, when they're in love, and…” Tokiya’s blushing like a child that found out something dirty. “Well… Um…”

“Tokiya, what is it? You’re acting weird…”

“... It’s… A marriage… Proposal. Thing. For mermaids, I mean.” Oh.  _ Oh _ . “Didn't you know?” Otoya slowly shakes his head, and Tokiya pauses. “You… You didn’t?”

“No, I… No, not at all, no. Um… Does that mean we’re…?” Otoya couldn't help but notice the light in Tokiya’s eyes, how they gleam with excitement in response to Otoya’s question. He almost wants to think Tokiya was  _ hoping _ they are. He can’t help but think on the idea, putting his forehead to Tokiya’s. The merman doesn't pull away, and he gently cups Otoya’s face. Otoya rests his hands over Tokiya’s. The redhead’s hands are warm and rough, tanned, with short and destroyed nails; a hard contrast to Tokiya’s cool and soft hands, just a little pale with their long, sharp nails and beautiful, iridescent purple webbing. Absently, Otoya thinks of how he’d give Tokiya a ring if they had a traditional human marriage. Marriage?  _ Marriage _ ? His face burns. That’s a new thought, but… It’s a nice one.

“Would you… Like to be my mate?” Tokiya asks, his voice gentle. “I don't have… Anything to give to you. I know most humans give their mates things to signal they’re together, and…”

“I’d love to be your mate, Tokiya.” Otoya whispers. A shocking calmness washed over him. He’d normally be all sort of excited and all over the place, but he suddenly wants to just hold his new mate—fiancé? Would that apply here now?—and kiss every inch of him, let him know just how much he adores him, all of him. Tokiya smiles a little happily, nuzzling his nose against Otoya’s. “The next time we stop anywhere, I’ll look for something to give to give you. Something to signal we’re mates.” He chuckles a little, taking Tokiya’s hand and kissing his finger. “Can’t really wear a ring, can you?”

“Ah… No, I don’t suppose I can.” He says, pulling Otoya’s hand to his mouth and kissing him the same way the redhead did to him. Otoya’s heart flutters at that.

“That’s fine! I’ll make them necklaces instead!” Otoya beams brightly at Tokiya. Tokiya gives him a fond smile, taking his hand and kissing his palm.

“Then, the next time we stop, will you please talk with someone and ask if they’ll let me off for just a little?” Tokiya asks. Otoya nods, smiling at his new mate. Husband? Would that be the right word? “I want to get you something, too. Even if it’s something small, like… Like a starfish, or a pearl.”

Otoya beams brightly at Tokiya, squishing his face between his hands and leaning down to kiss him lovingly. “It's from you! You could gift me my own pants and I’d be happy!” He coos, nuzzling his forehead. Tokiya hums, in the way that means,  _ I don’t understand, but I adore you _ . Otoya loves his little hums like that. “Mmm… You’re too cute, Tokiya!” He hums happily, kissing over his face. There was a shout outside, and he looks back. “Ah…? Oh, um…” Slowly, Otoya pulls away, frowning deeply. “Ugh… I think I have to go back up.” He says. Tokiya pouts, and the way Otoya’s heart squeezes at that proved just how  _ adorable _ he finds him to be. Otoya pets him. “I’ll return, though! I promise!”

Tokiya nods, taking his hand and kissing into his palm. “Then, I’ll see you once you return, my handsome pirate.”


	2. On Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tokiya had a gift for his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers! heres chapter 2!

When Tokiya got back to shore, his excitement fled him the second he saw anything happening.

A battlefield. His eyes go around as he searches desperately for Otoya, swimming along the shore. There, clutching at his side, shirt stained red. Tokiya yelled out in fear, swimming right up to the beach. “Otoya!” He cried out.

The redhead looked over his shoulder quickly, firing back at his attacker, before coming over and collapsing with Tokiya. His webbed hands grabbed at Otoya’s side, pressing down on the wound. “What’s going on? Oh dearest, my Otoya…” Tokiya frets, pulling himself up onto the sandy shore to protect Otoya as best as he can. He couldn't tell if the water running over his cheeks were tears or just regular water from the sea.

Otoya smiles at him, holding Tokiya’s cheek and leaning up to kiss him gently. “Tokiya, I… I didn't mean to get shot.” He says, chuckling softly. Tokiya whines, feeling Otoya pull something over his head. “Your ring. I have mine on right now. I said I’d do it.”

Tokiya wrapped around him more, shielding him as best as he could. Behind him, he heard more shots, along with a high voice shouting out. ‘Where is the captain, where is he,’ the loud voice made him hold onto his mate tighter. “Why do they want you? You didn’t do anything.”

“He’s a captain hunter. It’s not what we’ve done, it’s because we just exist.” Otoya sighs, cupping Tokiya’s face in one hand and kissing him gently. “I’m so sorry you had to come back to this.”

There’s a long silence, the two of them pressing their foreheads together, the only sound from it being Otoya’s hard breathing. “... He’s here to kill you.” Tokiya murmurs, finally cutting it in half. Otoya nods, and Tokiya wraps his arms around him. “If so, he’ll have to kill me, too.”

Otoya paused, staring at him. “Tokiya, he  _ will _ . He won’t let anything between him and his target. He’s nicknamed Headhunter Lilac for a  _ reason _ , and it’s not because he gives up on a hunt for anything.”

“Then I’ll let him.” Tokiya hisses, clinging to Otoya. “I refuse to go anywhere without you.”

“His one shot on me will probably kill me anyways.” Otoya presses on it some more, holding Tokiya’s face. “Please, don’t… Don’t do this.”

“What do we have here?” Tokiya looks back over his shoulder at the figure standing over them. In one hand, a pistol was slowly lowering from being pointed at Tokiya. His eyes were bright and cyan, cold and cruel. “A merman protecting a pirate captain? And for what reason?”

Tokiya only hissed in response, narrowing his eyes. The pirate hunter simply raised his gun right at Tokiya’s head, those large and sharp eyes of his focused on him silently. “Not a smart idea, merman.” He whispers. “I was hoping to spare you, move along with only one death.” His eyes move down to his chest, looking over it. “But I assume that ring has something to do with why you won’t leave him?”

“ _ Leave. _ ” Tokiya hisses, clinging tighter to Otoya. He can’t fight a gun, and he can't entrance him with a song probably. He’d just get shot if he tried. “You’ll have to kill me if you hate my mate so much.” That got a reaction. His eyes widened, showing the tiniest emotion, and his inhale came sharply. There was a sadness in his eyes as he looks at Tokiya’s ring. The pirate hunter slipped off his hat, showing his abnormally coloured hair in a ponytail. He held it to his chest, watching Tokiya softly.

“I’m sorry for this. I didn't know he had someone so important in his life.” Tokiya growled, watching him come closer. “I’m not going to make you have to wait any longer. Please don’t move.” With that, the man turned, walking to who Tokiya could only assume was part of his crew.

Otoya quickly grabbed Tokiya’s face, kissing him deeply and roughly. “Tokiya, Tokiya. I’m so sorry.” He whispers, resting his forehead to the merman’s. Tokiya kisses him back, cupping his cheek and rubbing it with his thumb.

“Breathe, breathe. You’re okay, it’s okay.” He murmurs comfortingly. Otoya’s eyes were pained, tears in them, but he couldn't tell if the pain was from the wound or the thought of losing Tokiya. Pushing through was all the love he had for the merman, soft and full. Tokiya looked back over his shoulder to see the hunter coming back over to him, a second pistol in hand. He wraps around Otoya a little tighter, holding onto him quietly.

“I’ll make it quick. You won’t even be separated for this.” The hunter says softly, staring at him with still sharp eyes. There's tears starting to well in them, and Tokiya had a distinct feeling he only hunts because he lost his own love. Tokiya rests his head to Otoya’s, his eyes closed.

“I love you.” He whispers, rubbing the redhead’s cheeks.

“I love you too.”

Bang.

* * *

Tokiya gasps, jolting straight up in bed. He shivers coldly, looking around his room and patting at the bed. His heart was thudding so hard in his chest, he thought it was trying to jump out of his throat. It was too similar,  _ far _ too similar. That was him and Otoya. That was Otoya dying. His heart raced faster, and he grabbed at his chest. Otoya. Is he okay? Is Otoya okay? Before he knew it, he had a hand on his husband’s arm, shaking him awake. “Oto-O-Otoy—” He gasps. He’s there, next to him, and he knows he’s waking him up this way.

Otoya slowly sat up, looking over to Tokiya. “Nn… To… Kiya…?” He asks, sitting up in bed properly. Tokiya throws himself into Otoya’s arms, clinging to him tightly. “Ah… Oh, Tokiya, Tokiya, hey, hey…” He murmurs, petting him gently and comforting him. “It’s okay, you’re okay. Deep breaths.” Tokiya buried his face into Otoya’s chest, breathing deeply and letting out a loud sob.

“Oh Tokiya… Was it a nightmare?” Otoya asks gently, petting his hair. Tokiya nods, gripping at the back of his shirt. “Do you want to talk about it?” He shakes his head, hugging him still. “That’s okay. Wanna get up and go out early? It’s cold, but it may help get it out of your mind.” Tokiya pauses, then nods a little bit. Otoya kisses his hair. “Let’s get up, okay? Let’s get up.”

Tokiya lets himself get pulled out of bed and walked over to sit on the short stool in their room. Otoya gently smooths down his hair, kissing him softly and comfortingly. “There we are… My handsome, handsome man…” Tokiya takes his hands, holding them to his cheeks and leaning into one. Otoya gently wipes the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs, leaning in and gently kissing him. “There you are…”

Even from this, Tokiya is feeling a little better. “Mm… It’s cold outside, isn't it?” He asks, resting his forehead to Otoya’s.

“Mmhm. It is.”

Tokiya sighs through his nose. “Mm… I should get something warm, then.” He says, pulling away slowly and getting up. Otoya lets him, moving over to his own dresser to look into it. Tokiya’s legs felt strange, like they shouldn't be legs. But, that nightmare  _ was  _ a little disorienting, a little strange. He searches through, pulling out clothing. A large white turtleneck sweater, thick and warm, comforted him as he pulled it over his head. It was always a comforting item for him to wear, bought for him by Otoya. As he searched for the rest of his clothing and dressed up, his eyes went over an infinity scarf he’d bought recently. It was scaled and in purple and pink, looking somewhat like fish scales. He wasn’t quite sure why he picked it, but he did, and now he was grabbing it to pull it on.

Tokiya relaxed deeply with it around his neck, his legs now feeling more comfortable on him. He hums, turning to face Otoya as he pulls on a black cap. On the front of it was a skull and crossbones, like a pirate flag. He remembers his husband saying, “I just thought it looked cool!,” but the way his face scrunched up like he was trying to remember something told him something more. It felt too similar, like he’s missing something, something…

“Tokiya?”

He snaps out of his thoughts, his eyes focusing on Otoya. Slowly, his body relaxes as he stares at him. “Ah… Sorry to worry you.”

Otoya steps over to him, gently cupping his face and rubbing his cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay.” He says gently, kissing his lips. “Let's get our shoes on and go, okay?”

Tokiya nods a little, smiling and following Otoya out of the room. His husband was right—a little walk around was  _ exactly _ what he needed after a nightmare like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so maybe i lied a little at first

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me fish p much kinda kiss as a mating process and im taking that and turning it into marriage
> 
> this is gonna be cute n wholesome


End file.
